Hunter
by zombie jared
Summary: sorta like a resident evil version of blade. A man is experimented on by Umbrella, but he escape, and vows to bring down Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

His real name was Jared Campbell, but everybody knows him as Hunter.

Angela was making her way to her office to do some research. She booted up her computer and accessed the Umbrella Directory. She was looking for a file on Albert Wesker. Somehow, she came across a file titled Hunter. She double-clicked the icon and a whole bio popped up. Including, blood type, age, date of birth, and where he was born. Hell, it even had his astrological sign. She looked to the left of the screen and saw a tall and handsome man. With black hair and coal colored eyes. He was 6'2 with a muscular build. She was certainly intrigued in how such a good-looking guy could be connected to Umbrella. So, she started reading his back-story. It started, He was born Jared Wayne Campbell. He was born in Miami, Florida. His mother died shortly after his birth due to complications. He lived on the streets until he was 16. That's when he was kidnapped by Umbrella. He was tested on by Umbrella for 2 years; he was injected with the T-Virus and anti-virus constantly and trained in combat styles and sword and gun techniques. But everything went wrong when he rebelled and killed many scientists before escaping.

Angela stopped reading at the end of the sentence and exited out of the program. It was time to go home. She shut down her computer and stood up to leave, but a man dressed in black walked in and said, " You know too much." He pulled out a silenced 9mm and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through her eye. She stayed on her feet for a couple of seconds, but finally fell backwards. " Bulls eye." He whispered coldly and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except my soul. Oops, I don't have that either.   
Present Day 

Hunter stood there in the middle of the street, an SMG in each hand. It was during the second Umbrella outbreak. He had barely escaped the last outbreak. A person he loved dearly gave their life for his. He didn't want to think about that now, though. He had one mission and that was to defeat the zombies and take down Umbrella, once again. He raised his SMGs in front of him and pulled the trigger. He raced forward blasting everything that moved. His guns were like swords cutting zombies' heads off. When the SMGs ran out he pulled out dual Desert Eagles. He blasted zombies left and right. Blowing off heads and limbs. He finally holstered his weapons, for the first time he looked back. A little over 200 bodies littered the street. He jumped on his black Suzuki crotch rocket and sped off. His bike pulled into a small garage. He climbed down the ladder into the underground safe house. " 'Sup Tweek," he said. Tweek had built this place. We call him Tweek 'cause he has ADD and he drinks way too much coffee. We don't let him hunt 'cause his hands are always twitching and he'd be more likely to shoot one of us. The other two are SYKO and SYKE, like psycho and psyche. They are brother and sister, and ex-gang members. SYKO's real name is Bernard, and SYKE's real name is Gertrude. I wouldn't blame them for changing their names. We all have jobs; I'm the leader, Tweek is the mechanic/scientist, and SYKO and SYKE are our weapons experts. We're just a big family in the worst of times.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey Hunt we're runnin' out of supplies," SYKE said in a worried tone. " Ah, don't worry me and SYKO will go top side and go shopping." Said Hunter. Hunter and SYKO geared up and headed up the ladder. " I think we'll take the car." Hunter announced. " Cool," SYKO replied. They jumped in and pulled out. They drove for ten minutes before reaching the shopping center. " Okay, lets take the Wal-Mart," Hunter said, " just get what you need, in and out." " Lets go," SYKO said. They both entered and split up. Hunter was walking down an aisle when three HCF members popped out of nowhere. He quickly pulled out his Desert Eagles and dropped 'em. He, then, heard gunshots coming from SYKO's direction. He ran toward him as fast as he could. When he arrived he saw SYKO finishing off a soldier. " Don't worry I got this bro." He said. Hunter, then, saw a blur come up from behind SYKO. Suddenly, a man with slicked back blonde hair snapped SYKO's neck. " Wesker," Hunter whispered. He threw a grenade towards Wesker and ran. Knowing he couldn't face him, last time he fought Wesker something really bad happened. He jumped into the car and sped off. As he was driving, it hit him like a semi. " SYKO is dead." He said. A tear trickled down his cheek. He quickly pulled into the garage. He jumped down the ladder and walked in. Tweek noticed he was crying and said, " Hey Hunter, what's wrong?" " And where's SYKO." " He's dead." He whispered. "Oh shit," Tweek said while wipeing the sweat off his forehead, " You sit down, and I'll tell SYKE." Hunter sat down and a few minutes later he heard crying. SYKE had buried her head into Tweek's chest. She said, " Tweek, will you sleep with me tonight?" " I don't want to be alone tonight." " Uh uh uh uh," he stammered, " Okay." " Thank you," she whispered. She finally stopped crying and walked over to Hunter. " How?" She simply said. " We were ambushed by HCF, the soldiers were no trouble, but Wesker got him." He said. " Bastard," she whispered


	4. Chapter 4

SYKE lay there in bed snuggled against Tweek. " Tweek, can I ask you a question?" She asked. " Sure." He answered. " What's your real name?" " Oh, its… uhhh… uhhh… oh, wait, no. I really don't know I haven't been called by my real name since I was three." He said. " Okay, why do you act different around me?" She questioned. " What do you mean?" He said. " Well, around Hunter and my brother, god rest his soul, you act twitchy and weird, but with me you act normal." She explained. " Well Gertie, if I can call you that, I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but I love you, you balance me out. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't know what you'd think." He said. " I love you too." She said. She leaned over and kissed him passionately and deeply. He leaned in and returned the kiss. He broke the kiss and began kissing down her neck causing her to moan slightly. He made his way down to her breasts and with one swift movement pulled it off. He began sucking her nipple. She started moaning louder. She removed his shirt, and surprisingly, he had rock hard abs. She pushed him on his back and got on top of him. She removed his pants and then underwear. " God, that's huge!" She exclaimed. It had to be at least eleven inches. She lowered her head and took it all in. He moaned and rested his hand on the back of her head. She stopped and moved up and lowered herself onto him. She moaned loudly as he entered her. She began moving up and down in rhythm. Then, she started circling her hips. She increased her speed. He started thumbing her pubis and that sent her over the edge. He flipped her over and started humping furiously. She moaned wildly. He soon exploded filling her with cum. He rolled over, sweating badly. She scooted over and rested her head on his chest. " I love you," she said. " And I love you too."

A/N- hope you liked it, sorry if it sounded corny, will update soon.


End file.
